


What If She Wasn’t There?

by justali8



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justali8/pseuds/justali8
Summary: Nick looked at her.Ellie Bishop was sitting at her desk, typing on the keyboard. He could see she was working from her eyes, focused on the screen.A thought crossed his mind. What if she wasn’t there?





	What If She Wasn’t There?

Nick looked at her.  
Ellie Bishop was sitting at her desk, typing on the keyboard. He could see she was working from her eyes, focused on the screen.  
A thought crossed his mind. What if she wasn’t there?  
The fear almost froze him.  
What if he couldn’t see her eyes anymore?  
He was used to see her every day, work with her, talk to her.  
Her presence in his life had became something he couldn’t live without.  
He wasn't supposed to get so close to a co-worker, this wasn't his plan when he joint the team.  
But it happened.  
And he couldn't fight it, he didn't want to.  
He only wanted to stay with her, to hear her laugh, to make her smile.  
Last time he planned something serious, the girl he loved got cancer.He didn't wanna lose Ellie too.  
He realized his feeling where buried in him since a while, and he wondered if she had noticed something.  
She could be scared as well, she hasn’t been lucky in love, and he didn’t wanna scare her.  
But they could brave the fear together, as partners. Nothing seemed impossible when he looked at her. Her strength became his one, her bravery was contagious, her determination was reassuring.  
‘Nick?’  
His train of thoughts was interrupted by her soft voice.  
‘Uh?’ he asked, almost woken up from a dream.  
‘You’re okay? You were staring at me.’  
‘Oh, yes. It’s that... you look very good today.’  
‘Thanks’ she replied.  
He smiled at her genuine answer.  
‘What about work?’  
‘Actually... I’m done’ she answered, settling the paperwork.  
‘Good. We should have dinner.’  
He was surprised by how fast he had said that, but he didn’t regret it.  
‘Of course.’  
He stood up and got her. ‘Let me help you’ he said, taking her coat while she was putting it on.  
‘You’re weird’ she stated, her face was clearly covered by confusion.  
‘It’s just... I’m happy we are partners.’  
‘Yeah, me too..’  
They looked at each other for a while, both smiling.  
Nick knew they could do it.


End file.
